


This is How I look Right Now

by Fandomlover (rainheartheaven)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Identity Reveal, Lames never happened, Lena Luthor knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl because how could she not?, Start of Something New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/Fandomlover
Summary: Supergirl went to Lena's bringing a vase of plumerias before Lena went to the DEO to work with brainy to cleanse earth with Kryptonite.





	This is How I look Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I just have these feelings coming in when it wasn't shown that Supergirl actually thanked Lena from saving her. So, there's that! And also, I saw that picture on tumblr where Lena and Supergirl in her suit were hugging. That inspired me.. so yeah.. 
> 
> Sorry to the Lena-James fans out there, but they never happened in this fanfic because my gosh, I still don't understand in whatever universe why they're together! so yeah.,,

"Supergirl! You are not allowed to go out of the DEO!" Alex warned Supergirl. 

Supergirl looked at Alex with furrowed eyebrows from behind the helmet of her suit. Then she paced back and forth and sighed. Then she faced Alex again and spoke, 

"I just need to do something. I promise, I'm not fighting anyone. I just want to talk to Lena." 

Alex tilted her head and replied, 

"Lena will be coming here today, so you just have to wait for her. Why do you need to go out of the DEO?" 

"BecauseIwanttobuysomeflowersasathankyougift." Supergirl spoke in a fast pace. 

"What? Kara, I didn't quiet get that." 

Supergirl let out a deep breath and spoke slowly, "Because I want to buy some flowers as a thank you gift to Lena for saving my life, again." 

Alex grinned teasingly and nodded, "Okay, but that's it! You're just gonna buy the flowers then you're getting back here! Is that understood?", 

Alex waited for Supergirl to respond. But then Supergirl paced back and forth again before replying, 

"Um, I was kinda thinking that I was gonna drop it in her penthouse before she comes here." 

This time Alex laughed and said, "Oh my goodness! I didn't know that Supergirl is a romantic being." 

Supergirl's eyes widened, but then again, Alex can't see the blush and the frantic look that her face is displaying right now. So she stuttered and defended, 

"I just want to thank her Alex! There's no such thing as romantic in that! She deserves so much better." 

Alex raised her hands in mock surrender, "Fine, fine! Whatever floats your boat, Kara." 

Kara crossed her arms on her chest and huffed in exasperation. "Before you go, bring these, they will supercharge your suit so you can fly to Lena." Alex said as she throw some gadgets to Supergirl. After a few minutes, Supergirl flew out of the DEO as fast as she can, but not compromising her life support. She landed at a flower shop and bought a vase of plumerias. Then she flew towards Lena's penthouse. Moments later, Supergirl landed softly on Lena's balcony. Lena was getting ready for breakfast so she can go to the DEO when she saw Supergirl landed on her balcony. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why the girl of steel is in her penthouse. She immediately opened the balcony door and gestured for Supergirl to come in. She didn't even notice that the girl of steel is holding a vase of plumerias. She immediately spoke urgently, 

"What do you think you're doing getting out of the DEO? It's not safe! You'll compromise your life support because of what you're doing right now." 

"I just want to give you this, as a thank you gift for saving my life." 

Supergirl showed her bright smile that reached her blue eyes. Lena looked at the vase of plumerias then back at Supergirl's face. Supergirl's smile faded seeing Lena's poker face. Then she realized that Lena can't see her facial expression right now. So she drop the vase onto Lena's hands and then raised her point finger and said, 

"One moment. I'll be back." 

Supergirl flew out of the balcony leaving a still confused Lena. So Lena placed the vase on the table and waited for Supergirl. A few minutes later, Supergirl came back and then stood in front of Lena bringing a piece of bondpaper. Then she spoke, 

"Okay, I went out to get this." 

Supergirl showed Lena the bondpaper. Then she taped it in front of her helmet just below her eyes so she can still see Lena. This time Lena chuckled. The piece of bondpaper contained a picture of a smiling Supergirl occupying the whole page. Then Supergirl pointed to her face, 

"So, I figured that you don't really see what my facial expression is behind this helmet. So this, is how I look right now. You know, just all smiles for you because you saved my life. I also want to thank you again for saving me." 

Lena shook her head still smiling at the dorky hero in front of her. Then she decided to tease the hero further, 

"So, does it hurt?" 

"What? what hurts, what?" Supergirl asked in confusion. 

Lena laughed and replied, "You've been smiling non-stop, don't tell me your cheeks don't hurt from smiling?" 

Supergirl's jaw dropped then replied playfully, "Just so you know, my jaw is dropping right now." 

This earned a laugh from Lena and Supergirl smiled widely. She blushed hearing Lena's musical laughter. Then she panicked, _"Get yourself together Kara! She sees you as a friend! Don't ruin it just because you can't keep your feelings to yourself!"_ Supergirl chided herself. Then she heard Lena speak, 

"You are such a dork, Kara." 

Supergirl froze, then Lena's eyes widened at what she just said. Supergirl stepped closer to Lena and whispered, 

"You knew. You knew all this time." 

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. Supergirl continued, 

"I'm sorry Lena. I'm so sorry." 

Lena shook her head slowly and replied, "We'll talk about this once we get the air all cleaned up, okay? For now, there's one more thing I wanted to tell you." 

Kara nodded her head, thankful that they don't have to talk about it yet. She gestured for Lena to continue. Lena cleared her throat and opened her mouth, then closed it again. Then she attempted to speak again, but stopped herself. 

"Lena? What is it? You can tell me. I promise, I won't get angry like the way I immaturely reacted when you told me about the kryptonite. I'm really really sorry." 

Then Lena replied, "You know it's really hard to talk to you about this right now when I can see a smiling picture of you sticking on your helmet." 

"Oh shoot! I forgot about that!" 

Lena smiled and said, "I'm not so good with words. Can I just show you?" 

Kara nodded. And so Lena stepped closer to Kara until she's in Kara's personal space. Kara held her breath when both of Lena's hands held both sides of the helmet then slowly, Lena kissed Supergirl's lips on the picture. Kara's brain short-circuited and she tried to kiss back only to be met with nothing because of the helmet. The kissed ended soon enough and Lena stepped away from Kara. Then Kara spoke with frustration in her voice, 

"I am so jealous of that picture of me right now! How come my picture gets a kiss from you, and not me?" 

Lena laughed and said, "Really? That's what you're gonna say after I just kissed you out of nowhere?" 

"What? Your kiss was not unwelcome. And besides, I've been dying to kiss you ever since that day you invited me to the gala."

Then Kara pulled Lena closer by the waist which earned a gasp from Lena and Kara whispered, 

"You, Lena Luthor, have no idea what you do to me." 

Lena held onto Supergirl's shoulders and chuckled, "That  picture of yours on your helmet is really distracting me right now. Can you just take it off please? I think I can pretty much imagine your facial expressions." 

Supergirl chuckled and replied, "I will, only if you promise to give me another kiss." 

Lena immediately took off the picture and kissed Kara's helmet which she was hoping was Kara's lips. Kara kissed back even though she can't feel Lena's lips from behind the helmet. Then Lena stepped away, and Kara pulled her close again and enveloped her in a hug. The two held on to each other for a long moment until Kara slowly released Lena. 

"I should get back to the DEO before Alex actually drags me away from here." 

Lena nodded and walked Supergirl to the balcony. 

"Talk soon?" Kara asked. 

Lena nodded smiling.

"Thanks for the flowers by the way."

Kara nodded and gave Lena another hug before flying back to the DEO. Kara was fighting outside with Alex when Brainy and Lena then succeeded in cleaning the air with kryptonite. After the fight, Kara hurriedly took off her helmet, flew back to the DEO and sought Lena. She found Lena talking with brainy and she smiled widely. Lena saw her and smiled back. Then Supergirl supersped towards them and said, 

"Sorry Brainy, I need to borrow my girlfriend for a while." 

Without waiting for a reply, Supergirl carried Lena leaving Brainy in shock and he called back, 

"Did you just say girlfriend?! Since when did that happen?"

Kara took Lena to one of the DEO rooms. She closed the door and locked it. Then she looked at Lena who was looking at her. 

"So, about us." Kara started. 

"There's plenty of time to talk about us, for now, you owe me a proper kiss." Lena interjected. 

Kara smiled widely and stepped closer to Lena, tilted her head and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft, yet firm. It's yearning and full of need. Kara pulled Lena closer and closed the slightest distance between their bodies. The two continued kissing passionately as their hearts fluttered with happiness.  

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them!


End file.
